This invention concerns sprayers and more particularly sprayers adapted for kitchen use in which olive oil can be sprayed from a receptacle by air compressed in the receptacle by a hand pump mounted to the top of the receptacle.
Devices to spray a liquid from a receptacle by the use of air pressure developed by a built in hand pump have previously been devised. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,442, issued on Mar. 7, 1978 for an "Arrangement in Liquid Sprayer Containers".
That design uses a cap which is stroked to force air into the receptacle back through a spray nozzle, the air pressure developed opening a check valve to allow air to be forced into the receptacle, which is then retained in the receptacle by closing of the spray nozzle check valve. After the cap is removed, finger depression of the spray nozzle causes the check valve to be opened, and the retained air pressure forces the liquid to be sprayed out through the spray nozzle.
This arrangement is effective, but requires the cap to be removed in order to spray the liquid.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an air pressure liquid sprayer using a built in hand pump operated with a receptacle cover which does not require removal of the cap to spray a liquid from a spray nozzle at the top of the receptacle.